


Not As Real

by pirateygoodness



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness





	Not As Real

Izzie does not have a crush on Dr Shepherd. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. Addison. She does not have feelings for Addison.

Izzie is sensible enough to separate her work life from her personal life. She's a mature, responsible semi-adult who understands the difference between girls and boys, between coworkers and superiors. There's a clear dividing line, and on one side of it is Izzie. The boy-liking, it's-okay-to-crush-on-coworkers side of it.

When Addison hands her a cup of juju-cocoa, as thanks for assisting on a surgery that died on the table, she is not flattered. There's no reason for her to be flattered, because she definitely doesn't have a crush on anybody. The only reason she smiles is because it's rude not to, and because she's got a cup of free cocoa.

So when Addison smiles back at her, Izzie definitely does not feel warm all over. Not even a little bit. Because Izzie does not have a crush on Addison.


End file.
